


Turn Me On

by KCgirl



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly trying day, John finally voices something that has been there all along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [readithoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/gifts), [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



> This is my final piece in the recently ended "30 Days of Jorian" Challenge. It sort of fits some of the prompts that I didn't do (Gazing into Each Others Eyes, First Kiss, etc.) but I'm doing it as a stand alone. I felt like I needed to sort of put the finishing touches on the little thread that I had running through some of the prompts.
> 
> Many thanks to WeWillSpockYou, Readithoney, NaughtyPastryChef, and Go Wash the Lights for their encouragement and inspiration during this challenge, as well as on almost daily basis!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

They sat silently for a long time, John leaning against the pillows, and holding Dorian in his arms. He smiled to himself, thinking back to the last time they sat here, in almost this very spot.

Dorian had moved in about a month before and John was having night terrors. Now it seemed so long ago. So much had happened between them, and now they’d come full circle. It felt good to be giving comfort for once.  
Thinking back, it had always felt good to give of himself to Dorian, even though he fought it every step of the way. He didn’t want to be hurt again, didn’t want to be abandoned or rejected again. It was much safer not to feel anything at all. To turn everything off, as he’d ordered Dorian to do on their first day together. 

“Human off.” 

John heard the phrase inside his head, and chuckled to himself. Pretty fucking ironic. Dorian shifted against him as his body shook with silent laughter. 

Dorian was made to feel, and John finally had to admit, so was he. As he thought back over their months together, he realized Sandra had been right. He and Dorian were made for each other. He ran his hand down Dorian’s back and moved away from him slightly.

“Hey Dee?” John smiled as a pair of blue eyes opened to gaze up at him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Dorian looked sleepy. 

“Come with me for a minute.”

Without a word, the android allowed John to lead him out to the balcony of the apartment. The taller man sat on the comfortable lounger, and motioned for Dorian to sit beside him. 

“Why are we out here John?”

“Needed a little fresh air. I uh...I need to talk to you about something.”

Dorian’s brow furrowed immediately. John Kennex never talked about anything voluntarily.

“You’re upset.” Dorian made a natural assumption. Maybe John had been uncomfortable with him showing so much emotion earlier.

“No, I’m not...I just...I...I need to let you know...need to tell you…” Kennex faltered now that the moment was at hand. What if he was wrong about how Dorian would react? What if this freaked him out?

“What’s wrong?”  
Dorian reached out to touch him, putting a warm hand on his thigh. John looked into those eyes, full of love and concern, just for him, and threw caution to the wind.

Without another thought, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dorian’s.

After only a moment or two, Dorian pulled back, blue lights on the side of his face flashing wildly. He opened his mouth to speak, and John pulled him closer, kissing him again. This time, Dorian melted against him, making a small, desparate sound when John’s warm tongue flicked across his bottom lip. 

Dorian’s hands traveled up John’s denim-clad thighs, and around his waist, as he allowed himself to be pushed back into the plump blue and white cushions. The feeling of John’s tongue in his mouth was amazing, and he would have gladly stayed like that forever, if not for the human that needed to come up for air. 

“Wow…” John gave a breathless chuckle as he looked down at the handsome android. “Don’t know why I waited so long to do that.”

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you.” Dorian told him. He shifted under his partner’s weight, and his hands caressed John’s broad back. 

“Yeah?” John leaned down to capture Dorian’s full lips again, and when he pulled away, Dorian was smiling blissfully. 

“What’s the verdict?” 

“It’s much better than I imagined it would be,” he sighed. “I imagined pretty awesome…”

“Nothing like the real thing huh?” John grinned at him.

“Can we do it again?” Dorian asked. The tone in his voice made John’s cock twitch.

The android nipped playfully at his bottom lip, and when Kennex gasped in surprise, the android moved in for a slow and sensual kiss. By the time he was done, there was no hiding the effect that he had on John. Dorian looked down at the obvious bulge in John’s crotch.

“You’re hard.” 

The matter-of-fact statement, spoken just above a whisper, sounded like something illicit, and dirty. John swallowed thickly, and nodded.

“Me too.” Dorian took John’s hand and put it between his legs, thrusting slightly for emphasis.

“Fuck…” John panted, trying to get his bearings, as Dorian favored John's neck with open mouthed kisses.

This was not how he’d planned for this to go. He knew finally giving in to his feelings and desires would feel good but, John hadn’t figured on losing all of his self-control in less than five minutes.

"D...Dorian...wait..." He pushed on the android's shoulders slightly.

Dorian sat up, but he took John's hand as if he was afraid the human would disappear.

"I've waited a long time to love you, John. I don't want to wait anymore."

“That’s...what I wanted to talk about…” 

John tried to find something to focus on, other than Dorian’s eyes, or his crotch. He definitely could not look in either of those two places and hope to form a coherent sentence. Finally, he glanced up at the darkening night sky and forged ahead.

“I wanted to tell you...I guess I’ve known for awhile now..and I know I’m not always easy to be around. I know I’m a pain in the ass...sometimes.”

Dorian raised an amused eyebrow, as his thumb caressed the underside of John’s wrist.

“Sometimes I don’t know why you put up with me…”

“John.” 

“I just..I mean...I don’t usually talk about feelings but…I guess...”

“John, you’re rambling.”

Dorian reached up and ran his hand through his human’s dark hair. This was the first time he’d done it when John was actually awake, and Dorian felt a thrill go through his body when John moved a little closer.

“Sorry...I’m not good at this.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Yeah I do.”

“Alright.” Dorian nodded, and blinked at him encouragingly, lacing his fingers with John’s.

“I used to wonder why I didn’t die in that raid,too.” John looked at Dorian, and he could tell that this was not what the android had been expecting to hear.

“What was the point? I didn’t have anybody. I wasn’t even…” John gestured to his leg but didn’t finish the sentence. “When we have shitty days like today, it crosses my mind.”

He expected Dorian to interrupt him at any moment, but his partner sat silent, listening.

“I’ve always heard people say that something good comes out of everything, even if you don’t see it at the time. Always thought that was a line of crap.”

John chuckled to himself and squeezed Dorian’s hand in his.

“But you’re...you’re my something good.” John gave him a tentative smile, and Dorian felt as though his chest might burst.

“I made it through all that, and now I have you. If I didn’t, I don’t know…”

“You do John. You’ve always had me.”

Dorian moved to hug him but John held him off. “I...I love you. I love you Dee.” 

John let out a breath, and blinked back tears that suddenly burned behind his eyes.

“I love you too.” Dorian whispered. “So much.”

Dorian kissed John’s lips and then rested his forehead against the other man’s, looking down at their joined hands.

“You don’t have to be afraid John. This is a good thing.”

Kennex laughed a bit ruefully. “I know. Still scares the shit out of me though.”

“We can work on that.”

“Ok.” 

John took another breath, and shivered as he felt Dorian’s lips against the shell of his ear.

“Say it again...please John?”

“I love you Dorian. I love you.”


End file.
